Crazy Change
by The Ulitimate 2
Summary: Everyone is treating Ron differntly. It's all Harry's fault. At first it was funny but it became serious. Ron is enjoying the moment, but Harry isn't. He's getting jealous of Ron just like the other guys at hogwarts. But the girls are attracted to Ron. Y?
1. Crazy Change Chapter 1

Crazy Changes 1

Hermione walked up to Harry & Ron who were sitting down at the hall. "Hi Harry, where's Ron and who is this?"

Harry snorted while Ron was confused.

"I'm here, aren't I?" said Ron fully on confused.

Hermione looked up at him in shock, "You?"

Harry practically laughed at Ron and Hermione's face. He then mouthed to Hermione 'He doesn't know'

Hermione's face changed from shock to a cool, calm but girly look. She stared at Ron while flattering her eyelashes.

Ron yet still confused liked the attention he was getting from Hermione. "Are you Hermione?"

Hermione was kind of taken back but tried to hide that fact. She instead added, "Ron I have an assignment and I thought that you and I can get together sometime so you can help me, please." She said it slowly and sweetly, and probably everyone in the hall heard a sudden heart beat.

Harry, suddenly realised that his prank was going the wrong way then he wanted, just bursted "Hermione, you aren't serious are you, this is all wrong. Would you take him…?"

"Of course she'll want me. Do you think I'm some sort of a fool?" He turned to Hermione, "I'll come, of course I'll go with you," he turned to Harry and continued, "Harry is just confused that he wasn't the chosen one. He thinks everyone wants him!"

Harry stood up eye in eye with Ron, and then smirked. "Can't wait to see you enjoy yourself."


	2. Crazy Change Chapter 2

Crazy Change 2

As Ron and Hermione walked off, Ginny walked up to them with Cho Chang.

"Hi Hermione, hi Hermione's friend," Cho Chang said, mainly staring at Ron with awe in her eyes.

Ron seemed completely shocked at what she said and just replied, "I'm Ron! Hellooooo I exist in this world, and I have a name, Ron!"

"Ron! You Ron! Wow." Exclaimed Ginny, fully stunned but yet pleased that her brother is now officially handsome, not like before.

Cho Chang started looking Ron up and down, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I'm completely fine. By the way, can you stop staring at me."

Cho Chang glared at Ron, grabbed Ginny by the arm, and then stomped off.

Ron stared at them then turned back to Hermione. "What's up with her? She probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I mean like, she's suddenly so weird. Did you see how she was staring at me. What do you think?"

"Uh, well I think that she thinks that you look slightly different today, well I don't know." Hermione was trying to hide the fact that Ron looked completely different. He was more muscular, more handsome and cuter. She turned back to Ron, "Hey when should we meet, for my assignment?"

"Do you seriously need my help for your assignment? Do you even have one? Do you just want to get together sometime?"

"Ron, it's not that. It's just that Harry… Don't worry."

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"It's nothing."

Hermione then stared at Ron with a serious face, trying to hide her emotions. She then headed off to the direction which they left Harry.


	3. Crazy Change Chapter 3

Crazy Change 3

"Harry, you seriously need to tell me what's going on. What did you do to Ron! He doesn't even know what's happening! Everyone is talking about him!" Hermione paused then continued, "Well actually two, Ginny and Cho Chang. But still. Harry! Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book and stared at Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Harry!" She glared at him for like five seconds then yelled, "What's up with you! What did you do to Ron?!"

"Oh, that."

Harry stood up and headed for the toilets.

"Harry."

Hermione took Harry's arm and they stared at each other for three seconds.

"Harry what is wrong with Ron." Hermione said it slowly trying to put it in Harry's brain.

"Look I'll tell you later. Honestly it's no big deal. In the mean time, let him enjoy his good looks, if that's what he calls them." With that he took off, leaving Hermione ready to attack anybody that's near her, which just happens to be Neville.

"Why does that boy that was hanging out with you several minutes ago call himself Ron? I never saw him here before, but he does look very good indeed. Cho Chang said he has a very bad personality. Is that true?"

"Go away Neville. I have no time for you," replied Hermione.

Neville stared at her, looking like a 'know it all', but just simply said, "then why won't you make some time then. I can tell you about Snape's knickers."

Hermione changed red in anger, while glaring at Neville. She held that glare for fifteen seconds. She turned around and headed towards the Library.

Neville just stared around at the crowd which were hanging by laughing at him. He turned back and spotted Professor Snape in the distance, also glaring at him.


End file.
